


Lapdance

by AnalogInterfaceJordie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalogInterfaceJordie/pseuds/AnalogInterfaceJordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, i am not a writer so let me know how i can improve :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, i am not a writer so let me know how i can improve :)

Sameen Shaw had just finished a mission from hell. She was undercover as a beauty pageant competitor to save a number from being killed by the jealous competition. Shaw pulled at her dress, sure she wasn't wearing her over the top beauty pageant dress but this short bright red dress itched.

 

"ugh i can't wait to get out of this bloody dress" she unlocked her hotel room door to find Root in her manager suit waiting for Shaw.  
Of course Root was very entertained by all the dresses Shaw had to wear during the competition, with Root in her hotel room she was going to have some fun.

 

Root was moving slowing to a song playing on the radio, Shaw admired the black suit Root was wearing, Root was her manager during the competition. Shaw was a big fan of the suit. Root stopped swaying when she saw Shaw

 

"Hey sweetie" she looked Shaw up and down slowly taking in Shaw's figure in the red dress. Shaw rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of whiskey.  
"When is our flight back to New York?" Shaw asked Root after downing her glass of whiskey, "in four hours, so we have a little longer to enjoy this nice room" Root said with a smirk.  
A new song came on the stereo, Black Velvet by Alanna Myles. A bit of whiskey and this song was enough encouragement for Shaw to have a little fun with what she was wearing under her red dress.

 

Shaw poured another glass of whiskey, downing it again quickly "Sit down" Shaw ordered, pointing to one of the dining room chairs  
Root scoffed at the order and licked her lips unsure of Shaw's intentions  
"Sit" Shaw ordered again, firmly. Root then pulled out the dining room chair never dropping eye contact with Shaw. Siting and facing Shaw, Root waited patiently, Shaw began swaying her hips to the music, Roots eyes never leaving her body.

 

Shaw moved closer to where Root was sitting then turned to pull down the zip on her dress letting it drop to the floor. Roots eyes taking in Shaw's body and her choice of lingerie. Black lace bra, panties and suspenders. Shaw turned and moved herself onto Roots lap, grinding slowly against Roots body.  
Shaw pulled the blazer off Root then moved her hand up to Roots hair pulling it slightly, Shaw smirked as Root let out a soft moan. Shaw's lips hovered close to Roots, enjoying teasing Root. Root pulled Shaw closer as Shaw grinded against her. Finally Shaw kissed Root forcefully, Root kissed back with equal force.

 

"You are going to take off this suit now" Shaw whispered in Roots ear, Root felt herself quiver at the idea, skin on skin lap dance. Shaw pulled Root up by her tie and began untying it slowly as Root moved for her own pants removing them promptly. Once the shirt was removed Shaw palmed Roots breast over her bra.  
"Sit", Root obeyed reaching for Shaw bringing down onto her lap once more. Root places her hands on Shaw's hips moving her against her thigh to the beat of the song playing.

 

Shaw moves the kisses to Roots neck, sucking on her pulse point causing Roots breath to hitch. The friction between the two women increased, both moaning, grinding against each other. Root came first moaning close to Shaw's ear, eliciting Shaw to tip over the edge. Shaw's breathing returned to normal

 

"i think we should move to the bed so i can fuck you properly" Shaw whispered into Roots ear, kiss her neck lightly as Root chuckled and licked her lips, moving to make eye contact with Shaw "lead the way sweetie".  
Shaw slowly pulled herself off Roots lap, her left hand moving slowly, softly down Roots arm to her hand pulling her up off the chair, leading her to the hotel bedroom.

 

"Sit on the bed" Shaw orders, Root obeys and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Good, now shuffle backwards and lie down" Root did as she was told but propping herself up on her elbows intrigued to see what Shaw would do next. Shaw began to sway once more, watching Roots reactions. Climbing onto the bed Shaw straddles Root, pulling Root towards her by placing her hand under Root on the small of her back, the two women were now face to face.

 

"what now?" Root smirked,  
"we can start with this" Shaw says as she pulls at Roots bra strap. Shaw pulled Root in capturing her lips in a heated kiss as she removed Roots bra promptly. Shaw moved one hand to cups Roots breast, Root moaned into Shaw mouth at the contact, Shaw moved her other hand to Roots jaw to encourage the kiss to get more heated.

 

Root felt the throbbing between her legs increase with each touch from Shaw. Shaw could feel the heat from between Roots thighs. Shaw moved her hand that is cupping Roots left breast to slowly drag her nails down Roots stomach she stopped right above the elastic of Roots panties, cupping Root.

 

"Shaw...please" Root moaned softly into Shaw's ear, Shaw shuddered at the sound she pushed Root so she is lying back down on the bed, pulling off Roots panties throwing them onto the floor. Shaw lay down across Roots body placing one leg in between Roots legs, moving slowly at first, enjoying the sounds coming from Root mouth, Root was always the vocal one.

 

She kissed Root tenderly. Cupping Roots breast again she moved licking and nipping down Roots body till she came to Roots thighs, she pushed Roots thighs apart further kissing them while bringing Root closer. Licking and sucking Roots most sensitive area, building Root up slowly, feeling Roots nails digging slightly into Shaw's scalp at the need for contact pulling Shaw closer to her her, Root began twitching, feeling the orgasm building within her Shaw added one finger then two, curling them inside Root.

 

Picking up the pace Roots breathing increases, moans leaving her along with any bit of control she had over her body. She moaned Shaw's name as she came.  
Shaw wiped her mouth on the bed sheets and moved back up to Roots face pulling her in to a kiss.

 

"ready for another score?" Shaw whispered seductively in Roots ear. Root chuckled still coming down from her high.  
"what did i do to deserve this good time?" Root asked playfully licking her lips. "Well" Shaw moved to kiss Roots jaw, "the mission is finished, i got a gun fight" she moved to Roots neck, "also i got see you in that very nice suit" Root chuckled again,  
"In that case a gun fight and suit wearing will become a very common occurrence".


End file.
